


Sugar Sugar

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Maybe a oneshot where Gabriel is temporarily without powers and he can't make candy so the reader bakes him things and buys him candy and it's all cute and fluffy?Warnings: A very sad archangel with no candy :.(   fluff with a bit of blushing reader





	Sugar Sugar

Damn those giants. Gabriel thought as he tried to climb up the shelves to get to some pure sugar. Not like the candy kind, no, there was nothing left, instead he was forced into desperation by trying to eat pure white sugar. Of course the plan was a lot harder than the original idea.  
“Ah ha!” He sang as he felt the bag in his grasp; he wasn't able to see it since he was reaching up so high. His fingers felt around the package, noting the soft feel of the plastic bag as he excitedly pulled it off the shelf.  
“Gabriel?!” Your voice broke the former archangel out of his task long enough for the plastic to slip through his grip. Instinctively you raced forward, but instead of a bag in hand, white sugar powder sprayed over the floor and some into the air.  
You coughed out, shaking off your feet. “Making something?”  
“Just needed some sugar, sugar.” Gabriel jumped off the shelves, frowning down at the mess.  
“I can see that….but uh...what for?” You noted the lack of baking supplies on the counter.  
“What do you mean? I just needed some sugar.” He inspected the bag, hoping some was still left, but all of it was on the floor.  
It took you a moment, but you pieced it together. “Gabe, you can’t just eat plain sugar. I mean...you could, but...what about cake, candy, or chocolate?”  
He shook his head, his lip quivering in sorrow. “Father, I wish I could just snap up a new bag.” Gabriel grumbled, grabbing a broom to sweep up the mess. “Afraid all the good stuff is gone. Only had pure sugar left…” He let out a deep sigh.  
You smiled at his little pout. “Dean must’ve helped eat your supply.” Gabriel huffed at the mention of the Winchester before sadly dumping the sugar into the trash. “I’ll be back, just make sure the kitchen is fully cleaned by the time I get back.” You turned, heading to grab your purse.  
“Where you going?”  
“Just wait for me in here. I won’t be long.” You saluted, leaving a perplexed ex-archangel.

When you came back, you had your arms full of supplies and other sorts of candies for the former archangel. To your surprise and delight Gabriel actually cleaned up the kitchen and had it ready for you.  
“Need any help?” Gabriel walked up to you.  
“Here.” You gave him the bag with candy. “You can snack on some of these until the real good stuff is done.” At your words, Gabriel dug into the bag, ripping open the first candy he could find. As you got set up, he happily ate as much as he could before getting sick.  
“Whatcha gonna make?” He burped out as he leaned back in his chair across from you at the counter.  
“Got enough stuff for brownies and a marble cake.” You answered, showing him the different mixes. “You might want to pay attention, so that you can make these on your own.”  
“Ah, but then I can’t see you in a cute little apron.” Gabriel slyly grinned.  
“Shut up.” You smiled, ducking your face away to hide your reddened cheeks. “So...uh…” You stuttered, trying to remember what was first again. “...uh...first preheat...the oven..to uh...get it ready for once I’m done.”  
It went like that for sometime with you making some mistakes as you forgot what to do at times. Gabriel’s golden eyes stared at you the entire time, watching every movement your fingers made, down to how you scrunched up your nose at times.  
He loved watching you at work as much as he enjoyed the candy you had bought him. If he was honest with himself, you were the only one who actually enjoyed his company and was genuinely nice to him. Sure the boys put up with him, but his human life was easier with you in it.  
By the time you had everything in the oven the kitchen was a mess, but in the best way as it smelled delicious. Gabriel decided to lend you a hand and helped clean the place again. Together you made the place was as it was before and by the time you were finished, so were your masterpieces.  
Turning the alarm off, you opened the oven door to be welcomed by the fresh smell of brownies and a marble cake. Gabriel clapped his hands in approvement as he stood with a rubber spatula in hand to help frost them.  
It was funny watching the ex-archangel lose his patience at having to wait till the desserts cooled down to frost them. “Gabe. Gabriel, relax. How about you help me pick the color for the frosting.” You motioned to the food coloring.  
“Hmmmm.” He rested his elbows on the counter with his head in his hands. “We could do your eye color….although It’d be hard to ever match that perfect shade.”  
“What?” You froze.  
“You’re right, it wouldn’t turn out right.” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, searching for a new color. “What about the color your cheeks turn when you get all shy and embarrassed?” You took a moment to check the temperature of the cake and brownies. “What about the color of….”  
“How about gold?” You suggested, already pouring yellow into the mix.  
“Gold is fine.” Gabriel smirked. “Like my eyes right?”  
“Yeah.” You squeaked out.  
Your reaction only made Gabriel want to go on, but he figured you were already red enough. “How’s the cake and brownies? Can we frost them yet?”  
“Yeah, here.” You gave him the cake to frost as there was more to do. Just as you turned away to grab at the brownies, a warm hand landed on your wrist. You looked up to find warm golden eyes staring at you.  
“Don’t be sparing with the frosting now.” He dragged the words out, licking his lips.  
“Uh...yeah...sure.” You furiously nodded.  
After that you both worked in silence in your respected area with each dessert. Finally you each got done and inspected the other’s work. “Looks perfect. Even I couldn’t zap up something that good.” Gabriel nudged you with his elbow.  
“Thanks.”  
“Oh...uh...there’s a little…” He motioned to your face.  
“Little, what?” You ran some fingers over yourself, but didn’t find anything.  
“Oh, nevermind.” Gabriel rolls his eyes before turning your face and licking your left cheek. You froze under contact, not believing he was really doing that. “There.” He leaned back, wetting his lips as if any frosting was left on them, while his hand remained on your heated skin.  
“Uh, thanks?” You stuttered over your pounding heart.  
“No problem.” His hand fell to grab a frosted brownie. You watched intently as he swallowed the home-made sweet and licked his fingers clean. “So, wanna take this into the entertainment room and get sugar highs while watching some comedy?”  
“Yeah..sure.”  
“Well don’t sound too excited.”  
“No...it’s just..you startled me with the whole..” You gestured to the spot where his tongue had been.  
“Oh, that?!” Gabriel smirked. “What a guy can’t have a little taste?” He saw your reddened cheeks, grinning more. “You look so cute when you’re flustered. Tell you what…” He wiped around grabbing the sweets you both made. “...if you don’t want me to do it again..fine..but I don’t regret it.” Standing by the kitchen exit he looked over his shoulder. “Plus, you taste so fine...even got the brownies beat. Make sure to get the marble cake, alright?”  
You stood trying to find something to say back, but there wasn’t an idea running through your mind. Instead you followed his instruction of grabbing the cake and heading to the entertainment room.  
Gabriel was already sprawled out on the couch with a couple brownies already gone. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” You teased, sitting at the opposite end.  
“Guess not.”  
“So, what are we watching?” The T.V. was a blank dark screen still. “Comedy right?”  
“What about a romantic comedy? The best kind, right?” He scooted closer with the brownies held out. “Want one?”  
“Uh...sure. Thanks.” You picked one in the corner, biting down into it.  
“No thank you, Y/N. Without you this whole human thing would suck.”  
“Please. You’d do just fine.” You buffed off.  
“Maybe, but it wouldn’t be as fun.” You rolled your eyes as you suddenly felt Gabriel’s head leaning on your shoulder. “Thanks for everything.” He closed his eyes as he started to feel the crash from all that sugar.  
“No problem, Gabe.” You smiled, gently rubbing his back.


End file.
